Co bylo, už není
by Amratin
Summary: Staré kouzlo všem obyvatelům města Storybrook zatemnilo mysl, a proto nemohou nalézt své staré přátele a protějšky. Nikomu není dovoleno žít šťastně až do smrti. Až do chvíle, kdy se ve městě objeví Emma Swanová a obyvatelům města se začnou dít podezřelé věci. Aneb kdysi žili dva muži jménem Miguel a Tulio.
1. Chapter 1

Odpoledne bylo jako dělané pro pořádný hrnek silné kávy. A právě proto praskala kavárna ve švech. U stolků se střídali lidé jako na běžícím páse. Jedni odcházeli a noví se řinuli dovnitř. Mladá dívka se snažila zastat práci číšnice, jak byla jen schopna ale i tak toho na ni bylo dost. A to i kvůli tomu, že se u ní zastavila žena, která se rozhodla změnit vše, co bylo v městě Storybrook zavedené, a chtěla si promluvit. Číšnici zastavila Emma Swanová.

U jednoho z drobnějších kulatých stolů ležel na dřevěné desce Ash Tully a snažil se zapomenout na všechna příkoří, která se mu opět přihodila. Celý život se snažil dosáhnout sebemenšího úspěchu, ale pořád se mu nedařilo. Jako by nad ním visela nějaká kletba, někdo mu nepřál štěstí. Spíše se snažil přesvědčit sám sebe, že chce zapomenout. Jeho dlouholeté kamarádce však přišlo, že se Ash jen snaží připoutat na své utrpení její pozornost.

Chastity se pořádně napila kávy, opřela se o židli a založila si ruce na hrudi. Teď mohla konečně přijmout cokoliv, co se jí Ash snažil říct. „Tak co se ti dnes stalo?"

Ash plný bolesti zvedl hlavu, podíval se jí úpěnlivě do očí, a když u ní nenašel potřebnou dávku pochopení, rozhlédl se po kavárně. „Dnešní den už vážně nemůže být lepší," začal ironicky. „Ráno jsem se vzbudil pozdě, protože mi došla baterka v mobilu, a tak mi nemohl zazvonit budík. Rychle jsem se sebral. Hodil na sebe první oblečení, co jsem našel. Byl jsem skálopevně přesvědčený, že mám v kanceláři žvýkačky, takže jsem se na čištění zubů vykašlal. No, samozřejmě mi žvýkačky včera došly. Vyběhl jsem tak rychle, že jsem si zabouchl klíče-"

„Aspoň že mám u sebe kopii tvých klíčů. Pak se u tebe zastavím," navrhla mu Chastity ještě dřív, než se mohl vůbec zeptat. Ash se na chvíli rozzářil. Úsměv trval však tak dlouho, dokud se opět nepustil do líčení dnešních událostí. „Běžel jsem do práce, jenže na každém přechodu mě chytla červená. Když jsem si myslel, že už to nemůže být horší, začalo pršet a samozřejmě mě muselo nahodit auto. Ještě teď mám v botě rybník," zatvářil se znechuceně. „Dostal jsem se do práce v naději, že si konečně sednu a budu si moct sundat boty, abych alespoň někde oschnul, no a on si mě zastaví šéf a na hodinu mě vyhodí."

Chastity to nijak nepřekvapilo. „To se nemáš čemu divit, když toho z práce odnášíš víc, než co do ní přinášíš."

„Pravdou je, že se pořád hledám. Vystřídal jsem už tolik prací, ale žádná z nich mě nikdy nenaplňovala. A ta poslední? Kancelářská myš ze mě nikdy nebude," Ash se snažil přijít na nové pole působnosti, kde by mohl objevit smysl své existence.

„A vůbec nejhorší z celého dneška je to, že tady sedím už dvě hodiny a ještě jsem nedostal svoji objednávku. Na rozdíl od tebe," postěžoval si Ash a propichoval přitom zaneprázdněnou servírku.

„Na," podala mu Chastity svůj nápoj.

„Ne, už minule jsem ti na to skočil a nemohl jsem pak týden pozřít nic kromě tekuté stravy," rázně odmítl vstřícné gesto.

Žena se jen zasmála. „Jak myslíš."

„Uh, co musí člověk udělat, aby ho tady obsloužili!" zvolal Ash. Jeho domnělý polohlas však zanechal za sebou trapné ticho. Celá kavárna věnovala Ashovi, známému povaleči, káravý pohled. Emma Swanová nasupeně zmkla a rázně odešla. Ruby byla rázem u nich a hluboce se omlouvala. „Tady máš jednu zelenou kávu. A ještě jednou se ti omlouvám za zpoždění."

„Díky," Ash se rychle chápal po svém nápoji.

Pro uklidnění servírky na ni Chastity artikulovala: „Špatný den." Obě na sebe mrkly a číšnice odešla.

„Zelené kafe. Vážně?" Chastity vypadala znechuceně.

„No co, je to výborná věc. Ochutnej," nabídl jí Ash.

„To mě ani nenapadne. Ještě bych pak obrostla mechem. Můžeš mi říct, od kdy je káva zelená?" Chastity se na ten nápoj nemohla pomalu ani podívat.

„A odkdy není?" řekl Ash poněkud rozverně. A v návalu veselí se mírně odsunul od stolu. Tím však srazil k zemi nějaké lidské tělo. Rána to byla celkem značná. Nicnetušící muž dostal nečekaný úder do boku, tím byl vržen proti zdi, kolem které se bezmocně otočil a skončil na podlaze.

Ash se okamžitě podíval za zvukem a jakoby do něho udeřil hrom. Muž se teprve sbíral ze země, na tváři mu hrál zmatený úsměv. „Omlouvám se," pronesl k Ashovi.

„Nic se nestalo," odpověděl zaraženě Ash. Oba na sebe kývli a zlatovlasý oprášený muž se vytratil z kavárny.

„Kdo to byl?" zeptal se Ash své kamarádky, která znala ve městě úplně každého.

„Chceš mu snad poslat účet za rozlitý zelený hnus?" Chastity se neměla k pořádné odpovědi. Ash si teprve teď všiml, že kvůli mužově neopatrnosti měl teď košili celou od své kávy. Naštěstí po dvou hodinách čekání se nemohl obsahem hrnku nijak opařit. „Víc, mokrý už být fakt nemůžu," láteřil, ale v jeho hlase nebyl slyšet ani náznak hněvu.

„To byl Mike Gilzean. Učí ve škole s Mary Margaret," dívala se za ním ještě, jak šel Gilzean ke svému domovu a s velkýma očima pozoroval létající vrabce. Ani Ash nemohl odloučit svůj zrak od bezstarostného muže, který mu polil košili.

„To kafe asi už zabralo. Jsi nějaký zelený," Chastity ho okamžitě přivedla zpátky do reality. „Je mi divně," přiznal Ash.

„Vždyť říkám, to máš z toho kafe," zaplatila za oba a společně opustili kavárnu.


	2. Chapter 2

Přátelství s výhodami, jak se říkalo, mělo své jisté benefity. Mezi jednu z nich patřilo i probuzení se v jedné posteli se svým přítelem nebo přítelkyní a možnost si okamžitě promluvit o starostech, které je trápili. Chastity cítila, jak se vedle ní Ash těžce převaluje, proto se k němu otočila, hlavu si opřela o dlaň a druhou rukou ho šťouchla, aby věděl, že už si nemusí hrát na spícího tvora.

„Co se děje? To je kvůli té práci?" zeptala se ho.

„To ne. Nemůžu spát. Zdál se mi divný sen," Ash se díval do stropu se strnulým pohledem.

„Víš, že si teď protiřečíš?"

Ash se na ni nechápavě zadíval: „Zdál se mi sen a byl tak znepokojující, že už jsem neusnul."

„Aha," Chastity řekla stroze. Čekala, že Ash začne líčit svůj sen, ale ten mlčel. Takhle zaraženého ho ještě neviděla. „O čem se ti zdálo?"

„Byl jsem někde. Byla tam spousta zlata. Vlastně všechno v tom městě bylo ze zlata. Dokonce i ve vodě bylo zlato. A byl tam muž…" Ash se odmlčel.

„Taky ze zlata?"

„No skoro. Měl světlé vlasy a zlatou čelenku. Byl šťastný. Měl takový ten připitomělý výraz a hrál si s dětmi. A já jsem tam jen stál a pozoroval jsem ho," svým snem si Ash připadal vnitřně ohrožený.

„To znamená, že ses ještě nevyrovnal s vyhazovem z práce. Nic víc," Chastity si nedokázala představit, jak by mohl takový sen někoho rozhodit. A zvláště jejího přítele. Vždycky tak rozumného.

„Ne vážně-"

„Vážně? Podívám se na Google," Chastity sáhla po mobilu. „Zlato ve snu viděti… Podvědomě se upínáte k předmětu, osobě nebo události, která má pro vás velikou cenu," přečetla Chastity.

„Hm," výklad Ashe nijak neuklidnil. Obraz toho muže nemohl vyhnat z hlavy.

„To já jsem měla zajímavější sen. Zdálo se mi, že jsme někde na cestách - asi v Jižní Americe - že si tam užíváme. Víš, jak je tenhle sen znepokojující, když se probudíš doma, v nejmíň exotické zemi, která vůbec existuje?" Chastity chtěla vyrazit do ciziny, poznat svět. V tom ji však bránil nedostatek financí a neschopnost opustit svého přítele, který byl v rozporu se svou vlastní krajinou natož s tou cizí.

„Jednou, až budeme mít dost peněz, objedeme celý svět," sliboval ji Ash. „Ale teď už musím vstát a jít se podívat na úřad práce," zatvářil se znechuceně. „Doufám, že tam bude Marleene, ta aspoň na mě nemá blbý komentáře." Vstal z postele a šel si hledat čisté oblečení. Jejich společné přátelství už dosáhlo toho bodu, že měl každý u toho druhého dobrou zásobu čistého prádla a náhradní kartáček na zuby.

Dnešní den bude pro Ashe náročný, a proto potřeboval svůj životní systém pořádně nakopnout. Cestou na úřad se zastavil v kavárně a objednal si jednu irskou kávu s sebou. Než se dostalo na jeho objednávku, díval se ven na poloprázdnou ulici. Sem tam proběhl člověk spěchající do práce, občas proběhla zatoulaná kočka, a dokonce projelo pár aut.

Pohledem sledoval mizící černý sedan, když v tom se za ním objevil Mike Gilzean, muž z jeho snu. Musel to být on. Vyvolával v něm vždycky naprosto stejné pocity. Nikdy o sobě v nejmenším nepochyboval. O žádném aspektu své osoby. To vše se ale změnilo ve chvíli, kdy Mikea poprvé uviděl.

„Jedna irská káva, Ashi," dívka mu podala teplý kelímek. Ash ho automaticky přijal a bez jediného slova odešel. Ruby jen nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou a připsala mu kávu na dluh. Ash bez práce byl ještě větší podivín, než Ash s prací.

Pohledem pořád fixoval učitele základní školy. Šel za ním. Šel v jeho stopách. Pořád však tak daleko, aby si ho Gilzean nevšiml. Ten měl však oči pro celý svět, který se před ním rozkládal. S nadšením si prohlížel sebemenší prasklinu na chodníku a tiše si prozpěvoval. Každého, koho míjel, zdravil a nakazil ho svým úsměvem. Občas s někým prohodil i pár slov. To jakmile zahlédli Ashe, koutky se jim okamžitě obrátily do znechucené grimasy. On si jich však nevšímal. Potřeboval tomu Gilzeanovi přijít na kloub, aby mu dal už konečně pokoj.

Sledoval ho až ke vstupu do budovy s hřištěm a menší zahradou. Základní škola. Kdyby ji nepoznal už podle názvu na budově, pak podle množství capartů s aktovkami, které se hrnulo dovnitř. Gilzean jim s úsměvem držel dveře a pouštěl děti dovnitř.

Přítomnost dětí akorát ohrožovala Ashův záměr, a tak se vydal na křížovou cestu na úřad práce.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash seděl na otočné židli se zvrácenou hlavou a pozoroval strop. Tahle práce vypadala dost houževnatě, ale Ash byl těžký soupeř. V kanceláři byl sám a pomalu se začínal těšit na jediného člověka, který pořád nepřicházel.

Jakmile tenkrát otevřel dveře na úřad práce, okamžitě na něho Marleen zavolala: „To jsem ráda, že jdeš, Ashi. Mám pro tebe perfektní práci. Zrovna mi sem přišla nabídka."

„Ahoj, Marleen," pozdravil ji a sedl si na židli naproti rozjařené úřednici.

„Říkala jsem si, že kdyby ses dnes neobjevil, tak ti zavolám."

Ash upil ze své kávy a zeptal se na nevyhnutelné: „O jakou práci by šlo?"

„Městský úřad se rozhodl zřídit informační centrum a potřebují někoho, kdo by tam pracoval. To je ideální práce pro tebe. Budeš sedět za pultem, a když někdo přijde, tak mu poradíš a pokusíš se mu prodat nějaký propagační materiál," a už mu rovnou podávala dokumenty k volnému místu.

„Nemám co ztratit, viď Marleen," rezignoval Ash. A teď seděl za pultem a nudil se. Ani hraní Prince z Persie na pracovním počítači už ho nebavilo. Ještě jednou se otočil na židli a šel zjistit, co vlastně všechno prodávali. Otevřel vitrínu a prohlížel si reklamní hrnky, šátky, lázeňské oplatky, pamětní známky a placky, odznáčky, různé letáky. Následovaly hračky pro děti, plyšová zvířata, pexeso, domino a šachy. Ash si vytáhl domino a vybalil ho z krabičky.

Potřeboval vymyslet plán, jak se dostat ke Gilzeanovi, aby si s ním jednou konečně mohl rozumně promluvit. Tady seděl on, v informačním centru, a postavil jednu dominovou kostku a začátek stolu. Tam byl on, na základní škole, druhou kostku postavil na opačný konec stolu. Tady by tedy on a tamhle Mike Gilzean. Jak se mohli jejich světy propojit? Ashovi myšlenky se točily v kruhu. Postupně stavěl jednotlivé kostky domina, ale žádným způsobem se nedokázal dostat na konec stolu. Kostky byly citlivé na sebemenší otřes.

Ashovi došla trpělivost. Sebral kostku a chtěl ji hodit po dveřích, kdyby do nich v tu chvíli pozadu nevstoupil samotný Mike Gilzean. Ještě zdravil nějaké kolemjdoucí a díky tomu Ash stačil uklidit, nebo spíš shrnout na zem za pult rozházené domino. Zvonek cinkl a Mike za sebou zavřel dveře. Ash se důstojně posadil do křesla a chopil se své role: „Dobrý den. Co pro vás mohu udělat?"

„Dobrý den," pozdravil se zářivým úsměvem. „Chtěl bych mapu okolí."

„A jakou byste si přál," řekl Ash a snažil se vypadat, že nemá sebemenší zájem o muže, který se na něho vesele díval. Ash chtěl vypadat naprosto nenápadně. Nemohl přece v muži vzbudit dojem, že ho nutně potřebuje. Když ani sám nevěděl k čemu vlastně.

„Mapa je široký pojem. Mám tady turistickou mapu, historickou mapu města, katastrální mapu, mapu Ameriky-"

„Obyčejná mapa by mi bohatě stačila-" skočil mu do řeči Mike.

„- atlas světa, globus, mapu hvězd," pokračoval Ash bez jediného zaváhání.

„Ve škole budeme probírat práci s mapou, takže mi bude stačit jen ta turistická mapa. Děcka z nich budou určitě nadšené. Koncem roku bychom mohli zorganizovat výlet k Vlčí studánce. Aspoň si ho najdou na mapě. V létě je v naší třídě strašné teplo a děckám trocha pohybu prospěje. Aspoň že máme před třídou stromy, to už by se vážně nedalo snést. Máte těch map 28? Aby na každé dítě vyšla jedna," vysvětloval Mike.

„Myslíte těch turistických?" Ash se ohnul do spodního šuplíku a začal přepočítávat mapy. „Mám jich jenom 25. Můžu vám k nim dát ještě 3 mapy světa," nabídl Ash jako zkušený obchodník.

„Dobře."

Ash se narovnal a zaraženě si svého zákazníka prohlížel. Storybrook nebyl snad na žádné mapě Spojených států, natož na mapě světa. Ale co. Jeho žáci to nejsou. Ash pokrčil rameny a namarkoval zboží. Mike si spokojeně převzal nákup. Teď už Mikovi stačilo jen se otočit, odejít a zavřít za sebou dveře. Ash si oddechl.

Jenže Ash takové štěstí neměl. „Děkuji, Ashi," Mike se stále neměl k odchodu. Ash se zarazil. „Jak to, že znáte moje jméno?"

„Máš ho napsané na cedulce," Mike ukázal na jeho hruď. Ash se nedokázal podívat nikam jinam, než na zlatovlasého muže před sebou, který mu teď akorát připomněl dnešní sen. „Správně," vydechl Ash.

„Já jsem Mike," představil se učitel a podal Ashovi ruku. Ten s omámenou myslí stiskl jeho pravici a rázem ho zavalila vlna blaha. Ash se nekontrolovaně začal usmívat. „A za tu košili se ti omlouvám." Tak on si to pamatoval, blesklo Ashovi hlavou. „Co kdybych tě pozval na čaj, když jsem ti ho minule rozlil?"

„To nebyl čaj," odbroukl Ash. „Ale kafe." To vůbec nikdo nezná zelenou kávu?

„Aha, ta barva mě zmátla. Tak co kdybych tě pozval na kafe?" Mikovi v očích hrálo očekávání.

„Ale teď mám práci," Ash byl v rozpacích. Schůzka s Mikem ho ohrožovala víc, než si kdy pomyslel.

„Nemyslel jsem hned. Co až tady skončíš?" Mike byl neodbytný.

„To mám další práci."

Mike nasadil psí oči. Vypadal tak smutně. Ash se snažil zaneprázdnit spořičem obrazovky. Ale Mikův pohled stále cítil. Neměl sebemenší šanci.

„Tak někdy jindy. Až budu mít míň práce," Ash se nervózně usmál.

Mike se rozzářil jako slunce a nadšeně odešel. Tohle zavánělo katastrofou.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash utíkal, co mu nohy stačily. Běžel a zároveň se snažil vytáhnout z kapsy mobilní telefon. Ve svém závodu se snažil najít konkrétní číslo v adresáři a vytočit ho. „Chas," vydal ze sebe udýchaně. „Mám problém." Ash se schoval za roh budovy. „Mám si hledat nového nejlepšího přítele?" zeptala se Chastity. Svezl se do dřepu a šeptem líčil celou situaci.

Čím dál silněji ho to táhlo za Mikem. Jako kdyby ho s ním vázalo pevné pouto a jak čas postupoval, stávalo se čím dál těžším na Mika nemyslet. A to si Ash myslel, že mu mohlo jejich společné vystoupení v informačce stačit. Chastity už toho taky začínala mít dost.

A tak se stalo, že se Ash opět jednou objevil před školou.

„Tak pojď, jinak přijdeme pozdě," teenager za sebou táhl prozpěvující malé dítě. „Pan učitel to pochopí. Taky občas chodí pozdě," prozradilo dítě. „Ale nikomu to neříkej. To je naše tajemství."

„Jasně. Ale moje třídní chodí vždycky o pět minut dřív. Jestli dostanu poznámku, tak je to všechno tvoje vina. A zařídím, abys zůstal po škole." Bratři do sebe začali šťouchat, až se oba začali smát a závodili, kdo dřív doběhne ke dveřím. „Nevěš se za ty dveře. Stejně ti to nepomůže," informoval mladík, který byl celou silou opřený o vstup, aby jeho mladší bratr zůstal ještě chvíli venku. Jakmile se dítě pustilo kliky, bratr mu otevřel. „Tak utíkej."

Ash počkal, až dorazí všechny děti do školy a nenápadně se vydal do školní zahrady, lemované stromy. Nenápadně se díval do jednotlivých tříd a snažil se přijít na to, v které probíhalo Mikovo vyučování. Doufal jen, že měl třídu ve spodním patře, jinak by Ash neměl šanci.

Mike Gilzean právě vedl hodinu kreslení. Opřel kytaru o učitelskou lavici a gestem usadil své studenty. Na začátku výuky počítal své žáky, ale pořád nedokázal dojít správného výsledku. „Děcka, máte všichni svého kamaráda?"

Žáci se rozhlíželi po kroužku a každý se snažil najít svoji obvyklou dvojičku. Do třídy náhle vpadlo dítě skoro bez dechu. Leknutím se zastavilo pohledem na svém učiteli. „My jsme se s bráchou honili." Omlouval se za svoji uřícenost.

„Jak jsem mohl na tebe zapomenout?" zasmál se pan učitel Gilzean. „Běž se posadit, Kodo." Chlapec se znovu rozběhl a usadil se na volnou židličku.

„Dneska si nakreslíme město ze zlata," řekl pan učitel. Všechny děti žasly. „Takže si vytáhněte žluté pastelky." Mike se postavil a zároveň se mírně přikrčil. „Myslíte si, že by takové město bylo na bílém papíře vidět?" zeptal se. Děti mlčely.

„Co myslíš, Icu?" Oslovený hoch vzhlédl od vlastního výkresu plného ptactva. „Co jste říkal?"

Učitel se usmál. „Myslíš si, že je vidět žlutá barva na bílém papíře?"

„Moc ne," odpověděl Isaac.

„Správně. Proto dnes všichni dostanete černý papír," mezitím rozdal každému žáku jeden temný arch, potom se usadil na lavici, aby měl na děti dobrý výhled. Dal dětem pár instrukcí. Následně vzal do rukou kytaru a dětem k malování hrál a zpíval. Koda ho svým hlučným hlasem spokojeně doprovázel a pár dalších děti jakbysmet.

Cassie si kreslila a zároveň stíhala pozorovat všechno, co se dělo za oknem. Proto ji neušel ani muž, který se jako nějaký zločinec snažil dostat stínem, co nejblíž k jejich oknu. Už stál skoro pod oknem a pozoroval dění ve třídě. Cassie si jeho chování nedokázala nijak vyložit. „Pane učiteli, tady je nějaký chlap," ozvala se a ukázala na něho prstem.

Učitel přestal hrát na kytaru. „Cassie, ukazování není zdvořilé. Ale děkuji ti, žes mi to řekla." Mike přistoupil k nejbližšímu oknu a vykoukl ven. Zahlédl černou kudrnatou hlavu muže, kterého vůbec nečekal. „Ashi," zavolal na něho přívětivě. Muž se otočil s děsem v očích. Zbledl. A během další vteřiny zmizel mezi stromky. Mike za sebou slyšel jen zvonivý dětský smích.

„Děcka, uklidněte se. Na tom není nic vtipného," mírně je pokáral. A v další větě je zas všechny povzbudil k práci na výkresu.


	5. Chapter 5

„Včera večer jsem došla k zajímavému objevu," prohodila Chastity z koupelny na Ashe jednoho ráno. Ash si akorát natahoval ponožky. „Na co jsi přišla?"

„Že sestra tvého tajného idola chodí se mnou do práce," řekla a dala si pastu na kartáček.

„To není můj… Cože?" Ash najednou stál ve dveřích do koupelny.

„No," odplivla si. „Včera ji vyzvedával v práci. Divím se, že jsem si ho nikdy dřív nevšimla. Určitě tam nemohl být poprvé. A podle toho, co jsem zaslechla, tak by ses měl co nejdřív schovat, aby tě tvůj sen neposlal do vězení za pedofilii. Hledal tě na informačce."

„Cože?" Ash nemohl věřit svým uším. Aspoň že včera nešel do práce. Nebo alespoň ne do informačního centra. Kdo by věřil, že k jeho pracovním povinnostem patřilo i převlékání se jednou za čas do trapného kostýmu a rozdávat pozvánky na nadcházející akce. „A tys mu nic neřekla." Doufal, že ho jeho přítelkyně nenechala na holičkách.

„Jako hrob," přísahala s prsty od pasty.

„A teď uhni, potřebuju se učesat." Přetahovali se spolu o místo u zrcadla. „Stejně to nebudeš potřebovat," namítla Chastity. Měla sice pravdu. Ale trocha kočkování mu pomohla na chvíli zapomenout na utrpení, které ho dnes čekalo. „Víš, co mě napadlo?" zeptala se rozjařeně Chastity. „Až skončíš v práci, mohl nastoupit k nám jako uklízeč. Při přepočítávání peněz nepozorovaně uklidím pár balíků stodolarovek do koše, který ty večer vyneseš, a potom si změníme identitu a budeme jako psanci cestovat po světě. Co ty na to?"

„Jen bychom museli ten plán ještě trochu vylepšit," mrkl na ni Ash.

Nakonec byl však nucen otevřít skříň. Vyndal z ní kostým, který mohl slabším jedincům přivodit epileptický záchvat.

Oblečený do obrovských ručičkových hodin si Ash stoupl doprostřed silnice a doufal, že ho přejede auto a už se nebude muset dál ponižovat. Jenže nic tak milosrdného se nestalo a Ash musel zvát všechny kolemjdoucí na oslavy výročí založení města Starého jako sám čas.

Ještě štěstí že ho v tom převleku nemohl nikdo poznat.

„Ashi?"

Ne.

Chastity ho normálně zradila.

Před maskotem města se tyčil Mike Gilzean jako noční můra. Kdyby mohl, Ash by nejradši utekl. Proč jen musel mít na sobě ten zpropadený převlek.

„Tvoje kamarádka mi řekla, kde tě najdu. Hledal jsem tě na informacích, ale tam jsi nebyl," začal Mike.

„Hm," Ash se snažil dívat všude kolem sebe a najít někoho, komu by mohl nabídnout leták. Jenže ulice byla najednou liduprázdná.

„Nemusel jsi u školy utíkat. I když jsi na děcka svým úprkem zapůsobil. Tak co to kafe?" Oba vnímali, jaká je mezi nimi hustá atmosféra.

„Jo, kafe."

„Mohl bys třeba dneska? Jinak se asi nedomluvíme. V kolik končíš?" podíval se Mike na hodinky.

„Končím, až rozdám všechny letáky," Ash v sobě najednou ucítil trochu odvahy. Vrhl se ke koši a vhodil do něho všechny své letáky. „Ale platíš, protože já v téhle maškaře nemám peněženku."

Usadili se v klidném koutu kavárny a čekali, Mike Gilzean, Ash Tully a kostým. Ash se snažil tvářit, jako by u stolu seděl naprosto sám, avšak Mike z něho nespustil oči. Byly velké a zářily. Ignorovat je ubíralo Ashovi spoustu energie. „Díky, za kafe," pronesl a těžce polkl. Vůbec mu nepomáhalo, že na něho Mike pořád zíral.

„No, vlastně mi nešlo jen o kafe," začal Mike. Ash začínal mít zvláštní pocit, že co bude následovat, se mu líbit nebude. „Poslední dobou jsem o tobě přemýšlel," pokračoval Mike. Oba dva byli stejně zoufalí. „Sestra už se mnou nemohla vydržet. Pokud by mě tvoje kamarádka neřekla, kde tě mám hledat, nejspíš by mě ségra uškrtila." Chastity by si zasloužila uškrtit. Takže byl zoufalejší než Ash. Ash se rozhlížel po okolí a hledal někoho, kdo by ho mohl vysvobodit. Proč tu nikdo nebyl? Cesta ke dveřím byla až příliš dlouhá a učitel se svou atletickou postavou by ho určitě dohnal dřív, než by se dostal do bezpečné vzdálenosti. Nebo mu zmizí přes toalety. Doufal, že tam ještě pořád nemají zamřížovaná okna. Po jeho loňském výkonu by se tomu docela divil.

„Od chvíle, kdy jsme se srazili, na tebe nemůžu přestat myslet."

Ash začal uvažovat nad tím, že proskočení oknem není zas tak bláznivý nápad.

„V mysli se mi rodí zvláštní obrazy. Něco jako vzpomínky. Přijde mi, že… že tě musím znát. Že bys měl být pro mě někdo velice důležitý. Proto jsem si myslel…" Mike se kousl do rtu. Nebezpečně se přiblížil k Ashovi. Teď už si nemohl hrát na člověka, co si náhodou sedl k jednomu stolu s jiným naprosto neznámým člověkem. Ash se oddálil, až se mu opěradlo židle zarylo do zad. Mike se stále přibližoval. Ash už nemohl jinak. Napřáhl se a svoji otevřenou dlaň využil ke změně trajektorie Mikova obličeje.

Mike se bleskurychle vzpamatoval. „Promiň, promiň. Nevím, co jsem si myslel," omlouval se.

„A to je právě tvůj problém. Že myslíš, Migueli," to jméno z něho vypadlo jako nic a až zpětně musel přemýšlet o tom, co vlastně řekl. Rázem se mu všechno vybavilo. „Migueli," řekl o něco veseleji.

„Tulio," zvolal nadšeně Miguel.

Oba muži vstali ze svých míst a objali se, jako by je od jejich posledního setkání dělila celá staletí. „Chyběl jsi mi, Tulio."

„To si myslím. Beze mě bys nepřežil ani den," promluvil Tulio a objal svého nejlepšího přítele ještě pevněji.


End file.
